


Siria malfoy:book one,the enchanted green amulet

by Faith_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, Death Eaters, Gen, Harry potter epilogue, Hogwarts, Second Generation, jk rowling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_s/pseuds/Faith_s





	1. Chapter 1

The sunlight fell over the earth like a blanket of light. The Rays from the sun cast a beautiful glow on the grass outside the malfoys inherited mansion. The Beams of sunlight cast through young sirias window. A irritating pattern of loud ear piercing beeps came from the alarm clock on the oak desk.muffled groaning surpressed by pillows emerged from the heap of blankets and sheets on the bed known as young Siria Astoria malfoy. A pale feminine hand emerged from the heap and smacked the top of the raging alarm clock. Siria lay back down to to and relax when rapid banging on her door startled her. "Siria get up already! Today's Sunday,post doesn't come on Sunday!" Now to any normal muggle that wouldn't have made the slightest of sense. See for muggles Mail never comes in Sunday's, but for the magically talented young witches and wizards. One letter on the last day of August,is the beginning of there most memorable journey.

"Calm down,I'll be right there!" She called she brushed out her long waist length bleach blonde hair. Changed out of the gargantuan malfoy quidditch jersey and drawers into her favorite quidditch team sweatpants' Ireland . The sweat pants were black with the team logo and Ireland in green letters down the side she put her shirt on that featured a muggle band known as "guns and roses" she enjoyed muggle music especially when she wanted a break from magic talk,when the twins were babies there father Draco malfoy suffered the great loss of his beloved wife and mother of his twins,Astoria. Intimidated by the cause he fled with his children to the muggle world and made there existence unknown by charming the mansion only visible the good,hidden from the evil and dark arts exept the ministry of magic,for which he has done work for,in return the ministry helps the secret stay a secret. 

Having Too little time and patience to put her contacts in then and there,she slipped on her bulky glasses and slid down the stair railing, almost enitrely gracefully. Ending with an up-close-and-personal with the marble tile. "Everything alright out there." Her fathers voice studderd,not sure to be worried yet. "I'm fine dad." Siria giggles rubbing her nose, not noticing the warm liquid cascading over her face. Her father turned to look with a calm face,which was quickly morphed into shock and concern "good heavens Siria you looked like you were attacked!" Her dad said, rushing to tend to the blood covered upper lip and nostril. "Daddy it's just a nose bleed,I'm not dying a swear." Ignoring her act of reassurance, he dabbed a cloth to the source of the bleeding. He then folded a tissue over her nose, and instructed her to pinch it and tilt her head back. Once the injury was cared for, the malfoys sat down at the giant wooden antique table. As her dads kitchen hand ms. Agatha,the kids know as nana agie served a very flavorful detailed plate of an omelet and hashbrown.

she was as much of a maternal figure as the twins could get. But they seemed to Draco as if they couldn't ask for more. Scorpious had been sitting on his hands peering back at the mail flap every few seconds."it'll come mate,don't worry.now eat your breakfast were going out today." He said. The kids lit up like Christmas lights. Siria jumped up when she herd the flap of the mail fly through for her brother leaped from his sitting position into full sprint down the foyer to get the letter she chased after him "Scorpious that's mine!" She whined as scorpious held it over her head,he was slightly let down when he saw the first on was for his sister Siria scorpious and Draco gathered in the family room as Siria read hers aloud 

 

Ms. S malfoy  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment 

Sincerely,  
Ginny potter  
Head mistress

"Oh Siria I'm so proud of you! And you know your mother would be too" he said putting his hand in her cheek. "You two go get dressed we're going to get your school supplies!" Draco said urging them up the steps. Scorpious racing by Siria she walked in and flicked on the lights, a bunch of Christmas lights strung from her cieling her walls were a emerald green,her favorite color maybe it was the unexplainable eye color she had,her crystal clear emerald eyes that occur at no point in either side of her family, her comforter was a grayish black and had a silk outer layer her pillows were the same. Her bed was much like a canopy with green silk curtains hanging down from the corners on the wall above her bed was the Ireland flag she bought at her first game.she had a certificate framed above her bed from her spelling bee when she was in muggle school,another from when she ranked in the top ten in. The public speaking program. In her memory board above her desk showed a picture of her and her uncle Harry on their broomsticks playing quidditch,Siria loved quidditch,she'd been playing all her life.its one of the things that her and her father bonded over the most. She had a medal hanging from when she played on the junior quidditch team. Slightly under the board on a shelf rest her first quaffle inacl ink her fathers handwriting it read "to my little beater,from daddy." There also jay a trophy given the same day as her medal it was in the shape of a snitch and it read "most valuable beater".to get a Head start and because her father taught it on the bookshelves attached to her dresser held a box full of different options and ingredients a small black couldron and burner lay next to it and a book on potions beside it. She walked into her bathroom and turned the hot water to her shower on Siria knew her father well,he knew and he was hiding something about her mother,and she was gonna find out. 

Pushing the stressing thoughts about her past to the side,she stripped out of her pajamas and stepped into the steaming water as she washed her hair she distracted herself by thinking about playing quidditch for slytherin house. A after she had washed and shaven, Siria stepped out of the shower,wrapping a Rowell around her she walked to her dresser she pulled out some white skinny jeans a pair of green socks, her black vans,she then picked out a emerald green undershirt to wear with a 'made-to-be-freaking-gigantic-on-you' beautiful knitted sweater. She dried off and pulled on her clothes, she dried her hair, then calmly straightened it, Slower than usual,today was her birthday,she wasnt the type to make a big deal about it anymore, but no one said anything.draco slightly knockedon the cracked door signaling Siria he was entering. In his hand he held a box, it was green, With white string "I didn't forget you I promise,I was waiting for it to be just us so your brother wouldn't complain". He said handing Siria the box Siria slowly untied the string and opened the box and Indian handcrafted emerald green onyx pendant amulet lie in The middle of the box.(sirias memory started at the early age of 6 months )to her the pennant seem oddly familiar. "It was your mothers,she got it for her thirteenth birthday too." (Siria was a few months older than her classmates,causing her group of friends to call her "mom" for being the oldest and most responsible)she felt her self tear up as she sighed and said. "Mom." Her father hugged her and wiped his thumb across her cheek brushing off tears, tilting his lead slightly he positioned his hand to fit in with her cheek. Siria leaned into his hand as his thumb brushed across her cheek bone. Her she then held her hair as her father put the necklace on they looked back at eachother in the mirror Siria didn't notice the flash band glow of green emerge from the stone "now Siria you have to promise me to never take this off or give it to anybody,you hear me?" He said sternly "the necklace is to protect you,and it's your responsibility now." "Yes sir."she said. Her dad picked up a brush and began brushing her hair. "You look just like her you know?" Her dad said. She half smiled. "It's true,every time I look into your eyes,I can almost see her peering back at me." He said. He put the brush down and kissed the top of her head "I'll leave you alone to be with her." He said. she nodded she lifted the eyeliner to her eye when she sighed and stopped. "Mom what is this all about?" She asked her hopefully present spirit of her mother. "I know he's hiding something,and I think it's about you,and I want to know so badly,what do i do mom?"  
It didn't feel any different. It was useless as she predicted. she finished her makeup and French braided her now streghtened hair. She grabbed the little but of money she had and threw it in Her purse she whipped on perfume and deodorant and headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Siria Draco and Scorpious all gathered in front of the fireplace "dad I'm confused.." Siria said. "Wait a moment now,wait just one second let me see here" He said enthusiastically, digging through a trunk by the fireplace full of magic stuff, they aren't allowed to touch untill they were taught how to use them. "Aha! Just what I needed,floo powder!" The twins looked bewildered at there father as if he just gone mad. "It is used as a teleportation to send us to diagon alley for your school supplies." He said with a smile. Siria closed her eyes and raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Fine,whatever." Her father opened the felt Purple drawstring pouch and threw a handful of green powder into the fire causing the fire to spark up in green flames. Her dad openly jumped into the fire. The twins looked shocked at eachother and hesitantly jumped into the fire. All Siria could see was darkness as she viciously spun in circles over and over and over again. She began to feel sick so she shut her eyes,finally the spinning stopped and they were sent flying out of another fireplace the twins flew out landing on top of eachother but her father was standing there not a scratch on him,seeing as he's done this hundreds of times. She looked up,to what seemed to be like a bar or restaurant."kids this is the leaky caldron." Siria looked up to see a man with a rather crooked nose and a overbite drying out a mug smiling at her. "This is Neville,neville longbottom." Draco said gesturing to the man. "Him and his wife took over the shop when Tim passed it down to them."   
The twins examined the shop it seemed very wizardy as they assumed it would be. Antique light fixtures,oak tables. It split off into different parlors Siria looked out the window to see the familiar streets of London,she had seen this place before.on the outside it seems like a broken down shop full of cobwebs and dust but it seems so clean and new.  
Draco motioned for his kids to follow him and Neville. The walked all the way to the back to a beige brick wall,a small patch of wall looked as if the Sheetrock wore down enough to see the creases of the bricks."now let me see if I can remember this her father said knitting his eyebrows in deep thought.he picked up an umbrella "where did he get that?" Siria thought. And he tapped a pattern into the bricks and suddenly,they shifted apart to show a long strip mall type area,with mobs of people walking in and out of shops. "Kids." Her father said,putting a hand on their shoulders. "Welcome,to diagon alley!" The twins looked at each other, and back at diagon alley. "Come on now,we don't have all day." He said the twins and Draco had to link arms so they wouldn't be swallowed by the swarm of wizards and witches flooding the area.they came across a tall white building. "Now before we can do anything of course i need to get some money out of the bank." Draco said guiding the link of malfoys to the bank labeled "gringotts bank". When they walked in the door they saw rows of desk lined up against the walls of small very nasty seeming goblins her father walked up to one of them. "Safe 248 please." The goblin looked up with a nasty look on his face,grunted,and hopped down and led the three of them through a door where they saw a little cart pulled by what seemed to be cables they all hopped in and sped off at high speed she gripped her fathers arm in shock and her father chuckled and wiggled free and put his arm around her as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into him. He kissed the top of her forehead and she smiled.  
They came to a quick stop and he protected her from falling forward by wrapping both arms protectively around her.  
They climbed out and the little goblin walked up to a giant safe labeled "248" he took his fingernail and ran it down the door and the door twisted open to reveal a mountain of gold coins   
"These are called galleons" Draco explained to his awe-filled twins.  
"And the malfoys are never broke." He chuckled then He smiled.then, he distributed a large amount of money between the twins before taking money out for himself He gave a little extra for Siria. "Happy birthday Siria." He said "a little extra for you today." She smiled "thanks dad." She threw her arms around him. After retrieving there money they proceeded to a wand shop called "ollivanders wands" it seemed like an older shop along with the rest of the old-timey shops,but this one seemed older,no, much older. Very dusty on the outside. They walked in and saw stacks open stacks of boxes, and above the cashier desk was another row of small boxes, it was incredibly unorganized Siria,for one hated this,she preferred everything in order and neat. A man came around the corner that seemed rather young considering the look of the store seemed to belong to an older person. "Hello,I'm Andrew ollivander! My grandfather owned this shop and passed it down to me! He said enthusiastically. "I remember this place." Draco said with a look of nostalgia in his eyes. "Bought my first wand here,when I was your ages. He said referring to the twins. "Now who would like to go first?" Mr ollivander said. The twins were confused. "Oh,my deepest apologies,I didn't tell you what you do first!" He said again,with an attitude as if he were shaking his forgetfulness off. "What you do,is I'll hand you a wand ,you'll flick it,and the wand will choose weather or not it's for you.now,all wand are different for different people.your wand will choose you."   
Mr ollivander wandered back towards the stack of boxes and pulled out two wands one was golden with a rose gold swirly handle with white designs painted into the shaft. And handed it to Siria. And he pulled out a blue wand with a bronze handle.that had some sort of bronze stone at the end. He handed it to Scorpious   
"Go on Siria,try it out." He said enthusiastic to see the outcome. She flicked her wand and a rocket of light blew a stack of papers apart. Embarrassed she set her wand down on his desk."hm,let's try another wand." He said in deep thought he climbed the ladder to the second story of wands and pulled out a blue box. "Scorpious,go ahead and give it a try." He said.scorpious flicked it and had merely the same outcome. Siria was handed a emerald wand with a marble handle. "Let's see if this one has a Better outcome." Draco said. She flicked it and,sure enough. The wand didn't choose her. Mr ollivander seemed as if he was in deep thought. "Could it be?...no,no not Siria,...but what if?" He mumbled to himself. He went into the very back to what seemed to be a chest. He unlocked it and pulled out a wand that had a grey wood shaft and a emerald stone handle and ring around it with pretty designs on it and a emerald gem on the bottom of the handle. He got down on one knee to face Siria. "Now Siria,you must know this is a very,very special and powerful wand.made specifically for the one witch or wizard that was destined for greatness,and the bravest of all." He said. "Try it out." The room became thick with suspense ad tension. So thick you could cut it like a loaf of bread. Siria took a deep breath and flicked the wand  
It functioned perfectly.  
"I'll be damned." Draco mumbled star stricken by the fact that his daughter was the chosen one. The blood drained from her brothers face and everyone in the shop." My brothers and sisters of magic,she has come,Siria malfoy is the chosen witch!" Mr ollivander said the silence and shock in the air soon faded and turned to cheering and applause. Soon the applause died down and he turned to scoripous "And I haven't forgotten about you" he said ruffling Scorpious' hair. He handed Scorpious a black wand with a silver handle with white swirls around the shaft. Like Siria,the wand chose him. "Now Scorpious your wand is special too,you weren't left out." He said. "Your wand was made with the hair of a unicorn.which is very rare." Scorpious smiled. Draco payed for the wands and they proceeded to the next shop. "Now it says here were allowed a owl a cat or a frog." Scorpious said. "And that's exactly where we're going." His father said. There was a shop with a bunch of owls and cats in cages. The twins looked around for a few minutes. Siria came upon a black longish- haired cat,with yellow gleaming eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. "Dad,can I have this one!" Siria called,her dad came over. "Oh she's beautiful." He said. "What will you name her?" He said "twilight" she said. "I like it." He said patting her on the back of her shoulder. "I'm gonna go find your brother" he said Siria grabbed the cage and followed her father. Her brother found a grey forest owl. "I'll name him hendrick!" Her brother said. "Brilliant! Let's go pay and get your school books." Draco said ushering them towards the cash register.

After paying they left,and Scorpious gave Siria the supply letter. "Now we need potions,a small caouldron and dragon hide gloves." She said."ah potions,those I can get for you at home." Draco said. "After all I am your new potions teacher." He said. Draco used to work for the ministry of magic untill he got a call from the headmaster asking if he'd like to teach potions,He starts this year with the twins. "Alright I believe you need schoolbooks." He said as they approached the shop a few wizards came staggering out shouting in fear. "What's going on!" Draco called. "It's the monster book of monsters. They're out of control!" A wizard screamed " somebody help them, the shop owner and a few children are trapped!"   
"Kids stay behind me." There dad said as he ran in and immediately became zapping flying monster books of monsters finally they were all gone. "Oh thank you so much!" The shop owner said she was an older heavier lady with dark hair. Two other boys came out from behind a desk. They seemed to be brothers one had blue hair and eyebrows with matching eyes the other had green eyes like Siria and salt-and-pepper hair. "Thank you so much mr. Malfoy!" The blue haired one said. "Your welcome teddy,good to see you boys again."   
Siria looked confused. "You know them?" She asked. "Yes of course! When I worked for the ministry they lived there". He bent to Sirias level and in a low whisper said. "There parents died when they were not even a year old." He said.this made sirias heart sink,she knew the feeling of having a loss,and never having memory of a parent,but not having any memory of both there parents,or any of there family at all,just seemed horrible. She stuck her hand out to the green eyed boy. "I'm Siria." She said confidently he smiled and shook her hand "flabius" he said back."what year are you?" He asked. "Oh,first year" she said. "Me too,hey,you have a beautiful cat there,what's his name?" He said poking a finger in twilights cage,she instanlty bit him. He pulled his finger back and yelped. Siria giggled,"her names twilight." She said "yeah,I don't think she likes me." He said. "Well,I better get going.ill look for you at the station tommorow and we'll pick at cabin together.i know some people you'll wanna meet." He said. "Sounds great,bye." She said.he waved.siria didn't notice her face flush but Scorpious certainly did "sirias got a boy-friend!" He taunted. "Shut up!" She whined. " oi,That's enough you two" Draco said smacking Scorpious on the back of the head. He rubbed the back of his head and they walked to the next shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Siria and her brother wheeled there stuff down the train station. They finally came to the wall dividing platform 9 and 8.  
Her father put one hand on the handle and one behind her and looked at her and said.  
"Together."  
They both pushed through the wall which was dark for a second then they saw a train station and a sign that said

 

Platform 9 3/4

She looked to see a giant train that said   
'Hogwarts express' .  
"Don't be nervous" her father said putting a Hand on her shoulder .   
"I'm not" she said "just anxious".  
She then saw a familiar hand wave to her from the other side of the station. It was flabius he had a owl cage in his cart. With a brown barn owl inside. He came over to greet her.

"What's your owls name?" Siria asked. "Silas" he responded.   
The whistle blew, that meant they needed to say their good byes and board the train.  
She hugged her father and boarded the train. She held twilight in her arms and waved goodbye as she climbed and as it pulled out of the station.

 

Her Flabius and teddy shared a cabin , twilight sat in sirias lap and fell asleep there were two girls sitting across from them one was rather thin with a curved nose and blue eyes. She had long dirty blonde hair with a tint of ginger. Flabius gestured to her "this is arubia Atkinson" she smiled shyly.  
Teddy was already in his robes.  
"We should dress in now they say we're arriving soon " he said  "you don't have to remind us Theodore." Flabius said suddenly tests blue hair turned orange and he said very sternly "don't...call me..Theodore!" Everyone looked shocked at the sudden transformation but he shook it off and his hair reversed to blue. siria grabbed her  luggage from the shelf above and pulled out her dress robes and headed for the dressing room  
When Siria headed back flabius was just leaving "get me a frog from the trolley when it comes" he said handing her money for it. She agreed  
Soon the trolley came and  the old women asked "anything from the trolley dear?" 

"I'll have two licorice wands a chocolate frog  and some berty bots beans" she asked the woman handed her the candy with a smile.  
Siria handed her the money and the woman asked "you a very sweet girl what might your name be?" She asked "Siria malfoy." She replied "well it's a pleasure meeting you Ms.Malfoy  
Flabius came back dressed in his robes "did you get my frogs?" He  asked. She handed him his frogs "thanks" he said opening one a frog jumped out the window. "These things have trading cards in them". He said he pulled out a card.  
"It's dad.."   
"Are you gonna be alright?" Teddy asked. Flabius nodded and took a deep Breath.  
"Yeah..I just wish I knew him,you know..to me all he was,was just a blurry dream.as if he never even existed." He said. "Your father was a great man flabius,I know he was." One of the girls said. She was rather thin with dirty blonde hair,with a tint of ginger. "Thanks Skye" he said   
They finally got to hogwarts, Siria couldn't believe how big it was,  she knew it was a castle,but  she had no idea how big it would be. They were greeted by an abnormally large man with a long brown curly beard and hair that seemed to be turning rather grey. Who  she knew as hagrid,a friend of the family.

With a gust of steam the hogwarts express shuffled off to its next stop. Siria, flabius and teddy were guided to a  boat used to pull the students to the other end of the lake where hogwarts was located. Hagrid climbed in first his sudden weight making the boat sway back and forth for a second.  
"C'mon now yer don't have o'l day." He said motioning for them to board.   
They climbed in one by one, when the boat pulled away it rocked rather violently nearly sending Siria over the edge luckily, Flabius caught her before she could fall,they stopped for a moment and looked at eachother  time seemed to stop for them. They couldn't explain it. Teddy snapped them out of it by putting a hand on their shoulders 

The boat came to a stop,Jerking the kids forward. "Yer here!" Hagrid said climbing out of the boat. The students climbed out of the boat and onto the land. There were older students in different colored robes,some were red and yellow she recognized those as gryffandors,some were dressed in yellow and black,hufflepuff. Others were in blue and black,those where the ravenclaws.and then there was green and black. the slytherins,her entire family had been a slytherin when they attended hogwarts. She wondered if she'd be sorted as one too,but what if she wasn't? What if she was something else like a gryffandor? Of course they'd be mad,they're total opposites gryffandor and slytherin are. They'd be furious.   
They proceeded to follow the older students into the school they traveled down hallways with moving paintings.  
One being Severus snape. A man loyal to her family at one time,had died before she was born,he had been head of slytherin house  also the potions teacher before her father rose up to the duty after his death.  
He smiled and nodded at her from his position in the painting, She smiled 

Another painting caught the eye of Siria. It was professor magonagal she smiled  at Siria, Siria smiled back

They got to a staircase with a woman with red hair in red and gold robes "hello students,and welcome to hogwarts" she said . "Here you will learn how to charm,cast spells,make potions,and how to defend yourself against evil" she said again with a smile   
"My name is Ginny potter but you will address me as professor potter am I clear?" She said sternly. "Yes ma'm".they all said. "Now you will follow me into the great hall where you will have your meals,assembly's , and today your choosing ceremony.theres gryffandor, for the brave,ravenclaw for the intelligent , hufflepuff for the loyal,and slytherin for the ambitious "  
They walked down another hallway  two big metal doors opened and professor potter approached them. flags were hanging above four tables . A green one. with a snake coiled in a "S" shape for slytherin a blue one with a raven spreading its wings for ravenclaw. A black and yellow one with a badger for hufflepuff and a red and gold one with a griffin on it for gryffandor  there was a small stage located at the back with a long table facing the students were. There seated her father,hagrid,a man with red hair that looked much like professor potter. was a man with graying black hair with round glasses and a fading scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt stood up from the teachers table.  
He set a black pointy witch hat on a three legged stool. "Hello students and welcome to Hogwarts my name is headmaster potter,today you will be sorted into your houses,this will determine your sleeping arrangements and your seating arrangements during meals,your house is also your family.they will be there for you before anyone else". He said. "When your name is called you will come up here and sit on this stool and I will place the sorting hat upon your head and it will begin to read your thoughts and determine your house,the hat is never wrong about placement" with a wave of his wand a mouth formed from the seems in the hat and sang some song about sorting that Siria was too excited to pay attention to. "First up is Eleanor Andrèa" she came up to the stool and nervously wiggled her short body onto it her legs dangled over the edge. Headmaster potter set the sorting had on her head and it began to speak. "Ah very loyal at heart,but also very intelligent. Let me think.....RAVENCLAW!" The hat exclaimed.the older students at the ravenclaw table cheered. She sat down with the ravenclaws. "Aries Bergman." A freakishly-tall-for-a-first-year-girl stood up her long blonde hair flowing side to side As she walked up the steps to the elevated piece of flooring they called a stage and sat on the three legged chair. Unlike the girl before her,her legs didn't dangle over the edge her feet fell flat on the floor. Again the hat was placed on the girls head "Hmmm...ms Aries ...very very brave young lady I see...oh of course! GRYFFANDOR!" The gryffandor table applauded aries' arrival.   
"Do they have to go through every single one of us before we can eat?" Teddy whined. Siria shot him a sympathetic "I think so" look he huffed and slouched in his seat. His blue hair that fell over his nose sticking up as he exhaled dramatically. "Fredrick Bergman." A equally-as-tall boy stood up he looked just like Aries. He walked to the stage at took a seat as the sorting hat was placed on his head. "Another Bergman...hm...just like his sister ...very brave....I know exactly what to do with you...GRYFFANDOR !" Again the gryffandor table cheered. Name after name after name was called untill   
"Flabius lupin"   
Flabius nervously stood up and shuffled to the stool and sat down.  
"Ah...a lupin...I know exactly where to- wait a second...your very different from your parents...you seek power...and very ambitious....well you obviously belong in..SLYTHERIN!" the slytherin table hesitantly cheered. Next up was teddy   
" another lupin?....well...very different from your brother...I know ....HUFFLEPUFF!" there table cheered as teddy sat down.   
"Siria malfoy."   
Her stomach churned as she walked up the steps. She wiggled her short body onto the stool. She hated being short.  
"Ahh malfoy...so much like your father...well this is-wait..your nothing like your father was." Siria froze,"oh no" she thought. "It's going to sort me somewhere else" but then she remembers what she was told,the sorting hat takes your request into account. She then closed her eyes and whisperd "slytherin..please slytherin."   
"Your very kind and brave and,wait..you want slytherin?...well,you do seek power..and ambition...SLYTHERIN!

there table cheered. She could see Flabius' smile. It seemed to light up the room. The way he smiled,it just gave her this fluttering feeling in her chest. She went and sat down between her brother and another girl. "Hi" Siria said shyly to the girl the girl looked up and smiled "hello ." She said. "I-I'm Siria."   
"That's a nice name". The girl said swinging her hair over her shoulder."I'm lulious." She said. "We should room together!" She said again. Siria smiled and nodded.   
Then someone in particular they called looked very familiar.  
"Rose weasley"   
"Oh...of course..a weasel" Siria thought. The malfoys and the weasleys have never been on good terms. "She better not get slytherin!" She mumbled. Rose bounced onto the stage like a toy ball. A particularly annoying toy ball. She sat down on the seat with a smile "ah a weasley.....this shouldn't be hard..GRYFFANDOR!" the gryffandors cheered. Glad she wasn't a slytherin,Siria thought based on her attitude she's surprised she wasn't.   
Finally the ceremony was over and everyone was sorted. The weasleys took ages. "Too many kids" she thought. "Yeah" Flabius said. "I said that out loud?" She thought. "There mum works at the ministry where me and teddy were raised. They never were particularly nice to us." He said "oh.." Siria said,embarrassed."our families have never been on good terms." Siria said stabbing her meat forcefully. "I guess you really don't like her." He stated. Siria glared at him. He looked around and sunk down in his seat. "Just because our parents were enemies, she thinks it's ok to call me a freak." She said. " I'm not even mean to her!" She exclaimed. "I don't like her either." Skye said. "The goyles and the weasleys don't get along either." She said.   
After a while dinner was over and everyone went up for bed.when Siria and Skye arrived at their dorms, a folded pair of slytherin robes lay on thier beds.  
"Are those ours?!" Skye said  excitedly lifting them up. "I guess so!" Siria said. Without hesitation they threw on they're new uniforms "they're Amazing!" Her green robes clashed perfectly with her eyes. "They match your eyes Siria!" She said. She smiled. "We should probably call it a night. We have class bright and early tommorow morning." Siria said. She took of her robes and pulled on her pajamas." "Hey are you doing quidditch?" Lulious asked. "Of course! I was captain of my junior team back home." She said as twilight jumped up on her bed and she started to strike her fur. "That's cool,well I'll see you in the morning." She said turning out the light.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a horrific sight. Hogwarts was up I. Flames and dark clouds were zooming everywhere as older wizards tried to stop them but failed. All she could hear were screams of agony. She saw men without faces killing wizards and witches and students left and right. She herd Flabius call for her to look out and she watched as he blocked her as a faceless man shot at her killing Flabius. She screamed,the boy she was growing to love was dead.

Skye woke her up "good heavens are you alright?" She asked lulious looking worried behind her . "Uh yeah I just had a nightmare. She said "get up we need to meet the boys for breakfast." Sky said. They all dressed into their robes,got there books together and walked to class "what was that dream about?" Lulious asked. "Nothing,I don't want to talk about it." She said picking up her walking pace. The approached the boys conversing at the end of the corridor with her brother just as as Scorpious was turning he bumped into a red head,to Sirias horror it was 

"Rose.."

"What about her?" Skye said. She realized she said that out loud again,she needs to work on that. "Just,she's so mean to me but I've never once been mean." She said. "Maybe it's time to give it back,you know stop letting her walk on you." Lulious said. "After all you are a slytherin,it's not uncommon.." Skye followed. A devilish smile peered across Sirias face as she strutted over to rose.  
She shoved her on the back of the shoulder. " hey weasley how's the herd doing." She teased. Skye and lulious giggled. Rose looked shocked but shook it off in time for "good,I see your still as tall as a goblin." A few gryffandor girls laughed. " Am I? At least Im not face to face with hagrid, like some people." She retorted looking her up and down." She made a insulted face and huffed and stormed off with her group. Scorpious looked taken aback. "Somebody's got quite an attitude now." He said. "I just thought it was time she had a taste of her own potion." She said watching her walk to breakfast with a smirk on her face.

When they got to breakfast the banners were gone so they looked for their fellow students in thier house uniforms and sat down. Mr.potter got up to the center of the stage flooring and asked for everyone's attention.  
"I have a few announcements this morning,first off,to our first years good luck on your first day,this is the beginning to an amazing journey,trust me on that." He paused to allow the older students  
To applaud. "Second quidditch sign ups as you may know ARE In fact open to all years,so first years the odds are in your favor." He said eyeing his niece Siria she smiled. "Third,this is important to first years,every year the houses compete against eachother in a small challenge as you'll notice posted in the back wall are little bottles for each house,those are the score monitors. What happens is each house practices conduct by doing acts of kindness and good to earn their house points. Causing mischief or failing to do so will cause points to be deducted. At the end of the year points are added up and the one with the most wins the house cup . Kids began to whisper and talk about it. "So I would recommend being on your best behavior here at hogwarts." He said nodding motioning that it was the end of his announcement before sitting back down. Scorpious began to stuff his face with breakfast "seriously do you ever slow down." Siria spat rolling her eyes and skimming her defense against the dark arts book to get a glimpse of what she will be learning as she slowly nibble on a piece of bacon,still in part shock of her dream made her loose her appetite. "Siria you're not eating.are You alright?" Flabius asked she nodded quietly. He stared at her for a moment concerned. When she was finished she gathere her books and left her concerned Friends at the table and walked to potions. 

She was the only one in her fathers classroom.most of the students weren't done yet "hey,dad." She said dully. "Hey,are you alright , your early." He asked concerned. She put her books down on an empty desk and sunk into her chair. "Yeah." She mumbled. "Siria" he said getting in his knees and resting his arms in the desk folded with his chin rested on his hands. "I know you better than you do,somethings the matter." He said trying to make eye contact. " I had a nightmare,again." She said her dad was familiar with this. "And?" He asked wanting her give detail. "It was hogwarts,on fire and there where thes men without faces in robes killing people." The blood left Dracos face. "D-did these men have skull masks?" He asked shakily. She nodded. "Siria there's something I've been hiding from you." He said putting his hand over hers,she knew it,he was hiding something. But before he could start kids flooded in. "I'll tell you later." He said patting her hand and standing up and walking to his desk. Skye sat down next to her "hi,you feeling better?" She asked digging through her bag. Siria didn't want to worry her so she smiled and said "yes,I just wasn't feeling well, I needed some air." She lied. She swung her dark hair over her shoulder and smiled at Siria. When everyone was seated her father stood up. "Hello class I'm professor malfoy I will be your potions teacher,I hope we get along well this year". He said smiling. "Does Everyone have their couldrons and books?" He asked one boy didn't and her father calmly got him a spare from a cabinet. It was her cousin albus potter. "Thanks un- er..proffesor" he studderd Draco smiled. He wrote the words dragons on the board "dragons! Fine creatures,very dangerous and powerful. Can anyone tell me the difference between the male and female." Rose,as usual,was her know-it-all self and shit her hand in the air. Draco sighed "ms weasley". 

"The female dragon is naturally more aggressive than the male,and larger in size,neither should be approached by snu but highly trained professionals" she stated confidently smirking at Siria. Siria simply rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

"Very good." He said with forced enthusiasm. "They have highly magical properties,thus used in potions can someone name them?" He asked hopeful someone else would answer. Siria shot her hand j. The air. The light in his face seemed to spark again "Siria!" He said relived "let's see" she said looking at a taken aback rose. "There's dragon hide,blood heart and liver." She said smiling. "I bet she doesn't know why." Rose spat. "Ms weasley I trust you are aware this isn't a competition,after all popularity isn't everything isn't ms weasley?" She was quiet long enough for him to turn his back. "It's true, she's probably to scared to think because of her wittle nightmare." She said in a baby voice Siria turned around quick "you know nothing about that." She said. "I may not,but I know Scorpious." She said. Draco slammed a book Down on his desk "that's ENOUGH!" He said raising his voice "five points from gryffandor!" He said Siria smiled back at Rose who was offended. "Dragon blood has many occupations,such as healing,I trust you are all taking notes?" He asked not Turning around from the board. Everyone began taking notes 

Rose didn't bother Siria the rest of the lesson. Her father held her back at the end of the lesson. "Now ,as I was saying earlier,your mother." He said. Siria had been anticipating this moment. "She wasn't severally ill when she died,your mother was killed." He said with a sour face as if his memories were getting the better. "Who killed her?" She asked. "Your grandfather.." He said. "Lucius,lucius malfoy." He said. "Why.." She asked quietly. "Because of me,I stopped being a follower of..you-know-who..a death eater like him,it was horrible what they did to the innocent,watched in amusement as they tortured them.i had enough. This made him angry,so he came for you and your mother. Luckily she gave you her necklace to wear. Sacrificing her safety. When he came for you, he failed when he struck the necklace it changed your eye color,as a mark. Or symbol you survived." He said. The only other person to survive was." He looked around and leaned into Siria "Harry potter" he said. "Headmaster?" She said shocked. He nodded. "That's where he got his scar." He said gesturing to his forehead. "If anybody could give you advice,it would be him." He said. "Now you must get to class." He said. She walked alone to class it was herbology. Of course they stick her with Rose. The class dragged on for what felt like forever,finally it was time for lunch. Flabius ran up next to her. "Alright tell me." He said. "Tell you what?" Siria asked pretending to not know what he's talking about. "You know what I'm talking about Siria,your nightmare." He said stopping her and pulling her aside. "Why do you care so much,it's just a dream." She said trying to push past him but his arm clotheslines her and pulls her back. "Your not leaving untill I have an answer."he said looking her in the eyes. "I don't think,it's wise of me to tell you.you wouldn't like the outcome." She said. "Why is that?." He asked not knowing what could possibly be so shocking. You sacrifice your life,f-for me." She said his face fell. She looked at the floor."hey,it's ok..it's ok" he said still in thought. But shook it off for lunch,Scorpious wasn't there yet,which was odd,he always met her for lunch.but that was less important,so she pushed it to the back of her mind. For the first few minutes of lunch it was pretty fun. a hufflepuff accidentally set his goblet on fire. All the teachers had to put it out. Then Scorpious finally walked in. But he wasn't alone,Rose was with him,and a little close if that.she glared at him as he sat down. "What?" He asked as if he was innocent. "Don't what me you know what you did,fraternizing with the enemy!" She said sharply to enraged to look at him. "You know she's really nice if you make the effort." He said. Flabius shot him a 'stop-while-you-still-can' look.  
A few owls began to fly in through the windows. "Mails here." Lulious said. An owl dropped a envelope in front of her. "It's from my mum". She said. Siria looked down,wishing she could say that. Lulious got a letter congratulating her on her schoolwork. A small box was dropped in front of Siria. It was made out to her from professor potter. She opened it to find a slytherin quidditch uniform and a not that said. "Forget tryouts, I've seen you play. welcome to the team,my new beater." Siria forgot that she used to play with her,so she thought tryouts would be quite a waste of time,seeing as she knows her results. She looked up at the teachers table and saw her smile at her. This made Sirias day,it's been her dream to play for slytherin. To have the whole school chanting her name,to hold the quidditch cup. She sighed and pressed her palms to her thighs and whipped them on her skirt she felt a bottomless peace and satisfaction. Flabius noticed the added bounce in her steps and couldn't help but ask "somebody's happy.what happened to you?"  
He smiled,his teeth strikingly white in his olive skinned face. With a deliberately casual movement,she turned and faced him. She smiled but didn't answer. "What does that mean he said as she turned to walk away. "Nothing" she said smiling to herself as she walked. "Tell me." He said his broad hand spinning her around.he smiled at her as if she were a small child. "I made the quidditch team" she said. In disbelief,his mouth twitched in amusement.her amusement however swiftly died at his disbelief. "You don't believe me?" She asked Confused. "Nobody's even tried out yet." He said monotonously looking sideways. "My aunts the coach for the school quidditch." Among other emotions was a deep sense of shame,she felt as if she didn't deserve the way she got in and the feeling panged at her chest as he looked at her disapprovingly. in renewed humiliation,she looked away. "So you got in on pure nepotism,you got in through family." Said Flabius disappointed. "It wasn't my fault,she just gave me the uniform and told me I got in.i had no part in it." She pleaded,her voice broke,Her eyes filling up with tears. "Exactly!you have everything handed to you!youve never had to work for anything a day in your life,I can't believe you! You're everything I thought you were.rude,stuck up,rich!i can't believe I believed for a second you weren't those things." He said his eyes flashed with outrage . Siria ran to her house. She hated that about herself,she hates the fact that everyone compares her to her dad and misunderstands her. All she wants is to be different from her dad she ran up to the picture on the wall "cobra emerald." She said the man in the picture opened his mouth to ask her if she was okay but shut it and opened for her she ran downstairs to the girls sleeping areas and threw her bag down. His words playing over and over again in her mind. Mr.filch noticed Siria wasn't in class and asked Draco to find her. Draco checked the girls bathroom.but no one was in there,just moaning myrtle that tried to get him to stay and flirt with him but he got out in time. He went up to the slytherin house and looked at the painting. "She's in here Draco." It said Draco nodded "thanks,cobra emrald." He said the painting opens up he examined the common room. No one was there so that only meant she was in her bed. As he walked down the steps he could her muffled sobs,he quickens his steps "Siria,love are you alright?" He asked eagerly. "Go away!" Her father was the last person she wanted to see. "Siria I don't understand-". Siria cut him off. "Why did you have to be that way in school,why did you have to make it so you left that legacy behind to make everyone hate me. Why do I have to be everything like you!" She cried. "Oh I see what this is about." He said sitting down on the bed. "Siria you don't have to be like me,this is your chance to show the world that you're better." He said.pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's not much of a speech but,hopefully it can help a bit." He said.by now she had stopped crying. "Thanks dad." She said. "I'll tell mr.filch what's going on and you can return whenever you like I suppose,whenever your ready." He said pushing himself up with much struggle as he wasn't the 17 year old he used to be anymore.

"I should be getting back to my class,I trust nobody's been poisoned while I was gone." He said he quickly have her a peck in the forehead before running upstairs and checking his watch.

Her fathers makeshift speech caused a light to come on within her,she's going to show flabius that she doesn't need her money or family connections to succeed for her,she's going to do it herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Siria and Flabius hadn't talked to eachother in weeks. Siria couldn't help but wonder if this was killing him like it was her. She spent her lessons sneaking glances at him and trying to look busy as if it's not bothering her. But she was constantly fighting the battle inside her to keep it together.  
Flabius groggily got up on a chilly morning in October. He pulled his uniform on, and combed his hair. Before he put his robe on,he looked over at his sleeping twin brother. A mischievous idea came to his head, he looked over at the ice bucket for their water and took the waters out. He then stepped back, and took out his wand and raised it  
wingardium leviosa!

The bucket floated upward and he dragged the bucket over towards Teddy. He lead it over over Teddy before spilling out the contents all over his brother. Teddy's hair changed from blue to green in shock as he sprang to his feet. As soon as he looked at Flabius, it turned red in fury. He chased his brother all around the room before body slamming him onto the bed. "Don't ever wake me up like that again!" Teddy growled. " okay,okay I won't". Said Flabius,dying of laughter. "Get your clothes on stupid it's class time." Flabius said pushing him off him.  
As teddy was pulling on his sweater vest Flabius was tying his slytherin tie and throwing his robe on. "So when are you gonna ask malfoy out?" Teddy asked. "He a guy you idiot." He said. "I'm talking about Siria." He said with a laugh in his voice. Flabius went quiet. For he was still upset with her. "I'm currently not taking to her." He mumbled. Shoving his "fantastic beasts and where to find them" textbook in his shoulder bag. "Come on mate it's been weeks!" Teddy Said,clearly tired of the silence between them. " She gets absolutely everything she's ever asked for without having to work for it,she already has a spot on the team because professor potter taught her to play. Shes just like her dad!" He said sharply. Teddy was quiet,he knew his brother may have over reacted a bit. But he knew Siria well enough to know she's nothing like that,maybe she has a bit of a attitude now and then and she's not the type of person to allow herself to be walked on. But she'd never do it on purpose to be a git like that. 

Flabius walked down the hallway in deep thought,his eyes glued to the floor. Untill he bumped into a tall figure.

Professor malfoy.  
His heart raced,surely Siria told him about his rant he unleashed in her the day before.hes probably going to make him serve detention or embarrass him in front on the whole school.  
"Mr.lupin!" He said smiling,Flabius' gut turned over. "Are you pleased with your classes?" He said turning and walking with him. "Yes." He mumbled. "Why don't you come with me to my office? I'll excuse you from class." He said. His heart beating louder in in chest. He followed his professor down the corridor to the potions class room "sit down." He said putting a hand in the desk in front of his. "I've noticed you and Siria aren't talking." He said "professor,I didn't mea-" Draco cut him off  
"I'm not going to yell at you,you didn't do anything wrong." He said bending down infront of the desk he was sitting at. "But you have to understand something,Sirias nothing like me,she did not purposely ask to be in the team,she was ready to try out like everyone else. She is a outstanding beater. Professor potter merely new she was great for the team from when she played with her and thought she should be on the team.she wouldn't have done it if she didn't think she was good Flabius." He explained. "I think you need to apologize.tell her you misunderstood her." Flabius felt bad,she didn't deserve the way he yelled at her like that. "Thanks sir " he said getting up. " Flabius."he said as he turned to leave. " yes sir." He responded turning around. "Are you trying out?" He asked. "Yes sir."he said with a smile "my best of luck to you . If I can find the time I will come watch,I look forward to seeing you try out." He said checking his watch.  
"Thank you sir,I will tell her." Flabius said as he left. 

When Flabius walked into transfiguration. Maggonagal smiled and waved to signal he's been excused and to just sit down. The only seat open. Was next to Siria 

She looked beautiful.the milky color of her skin glowing in the dimly candlelit room,she was petite and flowerlike.her wrist were delicate,but her fingers strong and slim as they were entwined in her quill as she wrote.her smooth skin glowed with pale gold undertones,yet her complexions was white with an illusive pink under the dusty Rose of her cheeks,like the flush of sunset on snow.there was a soft color in her sweet curled lips fu and rounded over her even teeth.ger nose was straight,short,and charming.her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.a luminous milky blonde.an escaping strand fell over her forehead. She looked ethereal,unreal in the dim light,more delicate than ever. 

"Mr.lupin?you need to sit down now"  
He snapped back to reality,some of the gryffandors were snickering. And he slowly took the seat next to her,she seemed uncomfortable by this.he then remembered he needed to apologize. "Siria." He whispered. She looked up shocked he acknowledged her. "I'm sorry I snapped a few weeks ago,I feel really bad."  
"It's alright." She answered still in shock.  
"Are you going to watch tryouts?" He whisperd. "I can't I have homework." She said quickly. He nodded and went back to writing

**********  
A bunch of students gathered on the field that night. Everyone was talking and being very loud but as soon as professor potter came onto the fried everyone instantly shut up. "Thank you all for trying out,best of luck to you all,to my older students,just because you had a spot last year DOES NOT promise you a spot this year,am I clear?" They all nodded "ok I-" she cut herself off and stared at the back of the field everyone including Flabius turned their head

It was Siria,she had come to try out.


	6. Chapter six

"Siria i tho-" Siria cut her off. "Aunt Ginny I don't want to be on a team I don't deserve to be on,I'm going to try out like everyone else." She said eyeing Flabius who was smiling proudly at her. "Okay,well come on over I guess." She said. "You're trying out for chaser?" She said looking down at her clipboard. "Something different" She said walking over to stand by flabius.  
"For those of you who don't know,this isn't an individual test." Professor potter said. I'm splitting you up into two teams, hufflepuff and gryffandors are one team, Raven claw and slytherin are the other. this will show me how well you are in a game,but at the same time showing your strengths and weaknesses." A hufflepuff towards the back raised his hand. "I don't understand can't you do the same with individual tests?" 

"Yes,but having you on teams makes it easier for me to see how well you are as a team member" she said. "Anymore questions before we start." Nobody said anything. "okay you may mount your brooms." 

Everyone mounted there brooms and hoverd around her. "Now i want a nice clean game you understand?"   
Yes ma'am." The team said. "On my whistle..1...2..." She blew her whistle and threw the quaffle in the air. Immediately the quaffle landed in Sirias hands and immediately a pair of gryffandors closed in on her on either side. She knew they were pulling a parking pincer. So she flew upwards, leading the gryffandors to believe she's escaping and followed her. She then threw the quaffle to a ravenclaw chaser below her.   
The chaser weaved through the swarm of gryffandors and finally threw the quaffle through the hoop.

Potter noted her maneuver out of the parking pincer. "Nice one, malfoy!" She called from the stands. She looked up and watched flabius head to head with a hufflepuff seeker chasing a snitch.  
But before she could look a gryffandor knocked her in the back of the head. She frowned and bolted tward the gryffandor but before she could do anything flabius had caught the snitch. Potter called us down to the field. "Let me just say  
I'm very proud of the effort up there today." She said a few teammates patted eachother on the back and high fives eachother. "But unfortunately, I can only choose a few of you." The smiles fell from their faces. "Your results will be posted in your common rooms this evening after dinner." She said before dismissing the tryouts.


End file.
